gameinatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Payday 2
}}Xbox 360/PlayStation 3: }} }} PSN: }} }} | genre = First-person shooter, tactical shooter | modes = Single-player, co-op | media = DVD-Rom, Blu-ray Disc, download }} Payday 2 is a cooperative first-person shooter video game developed by Overkill Software. It is the sequel to Payday: The Heist. It was released for Microsoft Windows on 13 August 2013, and for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 on 16 August. On 24 July 2013, a beta version for Windows was made available on Steam to users who pre-purchased Payday 2 Career Criminal Edition. The beta was then made available to Steam users who had Payday: The Heist in their Steam library. Payday 2 involves the player and their team, which consists of either friends or randomly assigned players, performing bank heists and robberies. Gameplay has been heavily improved and expanded since its predecessor, with a number of new abilities. The game was first announced in February 2013 and later previewed in March of that year, alongside an announcement of the developer's parent company: Starbreeze Studios's partnership with 505 Games. The launch trailer for the game was released on 13 August 2013.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPHQaw0Uq0k Gameplay Payday 2 is similar to most first person shooters, but instead of running-and-gunning, more emphasis is put on the cooperation of players. Players spawn outside of the designated heist location in civilian clothes until the player holds the action button and dons a mask. This gives the players a tactical advantage, being able to infiltrate the location without suspicion and potentially disabling security systems from the inside. When a player carries a bag of loot or equipment, this adds weight to the carrier, slowing them down and tilting the camera. The player is able to throw the loot to the ground to regain speed, or towards another player to pick up and carry instead. Money looted from heists is used as currency to buy guns and gun modifications, as well as items that may help on future heists, such as the codes for window shutters to prevent the player being shot through them. Heists also provide experience points, which upon leveling up unlock more guns to purchase as well as skill points, being able to spend those skill points on perks with an appropriate sum of money. To that there are four skill trees, "Mastermind", "Enforcer", "Technician" and "Ghost", each featuring a customization tree of associated skills and equipment to unlock and they can be mixed and matched as per the player's preference. The game includes "Crime.Net", a heist interface. Heists may be a one-hit job or take longer, which are broken up into separate, story-connected levels called "days". Depending either on a player's course of action, or at random, the next phase may result in a different level altogether or possibly skipped entirely. For example, in the heist "Elephant: Framing Frame", the escape vehicle is less likely to be chased and crash in the next phase if the player or players have performed the previous phase without being seen. Compared to the previous game in the series, Payday 2 improves on a number of items from the previous game to create a sharper and more polished experience. For instance the gun combat is improved and the stealth mechanic from the previous game is given a larger emphasis. Unlike in The Heist, cash loot from the game is no longer a substitute for experience points. ;Perk Trees *Mastermind Provides perks for dealing with people, such as providing extra cable ties to take hostages with (hostages can be traded to allow teammates to spawn after dying) and being able to talk down a guard or police officer into surrendering or fighting for the criminal team. Provides the medical bag equipment (a placeable medical kit). *Enforcer Combat specialist gives perks such as increased ammunition carried and heavier body armor. Provides the ammunition bag equipment and the primary weapon OVE9000 portable saw (equipment allowing players to open A.T.M.s and doors easier). *Technician Enhances the interaction with tools and explosives, such as having better drilling capabilities to enhancing body armor. Provides trip mine explosives (upgrades to shaped charge) and sentry gun equipment. *Ghost Focused on stealth and silence, this tree provides perks for doing heists without being noticed. Provides the ECM emitter equipment. References External links * Category:2013 video games Category:Cooperative video games Category:First-person shooters Category:Organized crime video games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games developed in Sweden Category:Video games set in Washington, D.C. Category:Windows games Category:Xbox 360 games